No Regrets
by azarathangel
Summary: CULLEN'S BULLPEN CHALLENGE: After one of Booth and Brennan’s many arguments, Angela exposes a little secret of theirs. [BB] T for implications and to be on the safe side.


**Story: No Regrets**

**Disclaimer: I happen to own… NOTHING! Everyone belongs to FOX…. Damn. No claim to anything except the little notebook I wrote this down in.**

**Spoilers: Nada**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan. thank you captain states the obvious, always a pleasure to have you aboard… **

**Chapters: One-shot for Cullen's Bull-pen challenge**

**Summary: After one of Booth and Brennan's many arguments, Angela exposes a little secret of theirs.**

**Chapter 1: No Regrets**

**Note: So, I came up with this in World Civilizations class because we watched THE most BORING movie about the Enlightenment and pre-Enlightenment. Oye.**

**WARNING: Super fluff!**

**CULLEN'S BULLPEN CHALLENGE**

**-You know I'd die for you, only sometimes it's so hard living with you.**

**-Come back in an hour. I'll be crazy by then.**

**-I couldn't help overhearing. I had my ear pressed to the door.

* * *

RATING: T for implications and to be on the safe side**

* * *

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------- 

"There are some things that just shouldn't be messed with!" Brennan shouted as she stormed into her office. Booth was following closely behind, not quite running but almost there as he tried to keep up with the fiery scientist. He stopped at her door and poked his head in before fully entering. After reassuring himself she was not armed, he started back up on his side of the argument.

"Bones, please be reasonable!" He started. She glared at him. "It really just isn't practical and you know that!"

"The entity of the object of dispute isn't practical either, as I've pointed out multiple times before." She jabbed the air with a finger, clearly annoyed. "I still cannot imagine why you went behind my back and did this! I thought I made myself clear when I told you how I detest the media and all the stupid news reporters that come along with it."

"There're more than news reporters…" Booth grumbled. Brennan's face immediately went blank; that was never a good sign.

"I'm sorry; you must have confused me for someone who cares." She flopped back down onto the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." Booth countered.

"Hypocrite." She returned. Booth opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it. He ran a hand over his face and groaned loudly, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and middle finger.

"This is getting us nowhere…" He murmured. Brennan stood from the couch and slowly walked over to him, arms still crossed over her chest. Now, though, instead of defiant, she merely looked insecure.

"I told you this would turn out bad for both of us." She said with a small frown, her words tinged with sorrow. Booth shook his head and allowed a smile to return to his face. Stepping the last few feet towards the auburn-haired anthropologist, he placed his hands on her hips and drew her to his body. With a small sigh, Booth dipped his head to her neck and gently nipped at the skin.

"You know I'd die for you." He sighed again and completely wrapped his arms around her small frame in a tight embrace. He felt Brennan drop her head to his chest and shake it. "Only sometimes it's so hard living with you." Brennan chuckled.

"Like when we can't figure out where to put the television set you bought without me knowing?"

"Exactly." Booth smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair. "But I've lived without a TV for almost two months now, thanks to you and your anti-television, anti-media sentiments." Booth pulled back to study her face, his arm loosely locked around her waist. She tilted her head slightly, a small smile hovering on her lips.

"Your point being?" she asked.

"I think you owe me an apology." Booth's voice dropped. "Compensation for taking my television away from me." He growled playfully and tried to pull Brennan back to him.

"Oh really?" A slow smirk crossed her face as she stepped back out of his arms. As she retreated, she ran her fingers down his neck, shoulders, and lightly trailed them along his muscular arms, leaving a tingling sensation all over Booth's body. "And what do you propose I do?" Brennan sat back on her desk, weight balanced on her hands as she leaned back with her legs daintily crossed.

"I have a couple of things in mind." Booth walked to her and the desk, locking the office door as he passed by. Booth leaned over her, forcing her to lie back until her back connected with the desktop. His elbows rested on either side of her face, lower bodies pressed together as he lowered his head to hers, a seductive smirk on his face. Brennan smiled softly from her position beneath him. Her hair fanned out around her face, framing the natural beauty of the woman. She raised her face to his and quickly kissed his lips.

"Come back in an hour. I'll be crazy by then." Brennan told him in a breathy voice. Then she put a finger on his chest and pushed him up. Booth grabbed her upper arms as he went and pulled her up with him, landing his mouth at the hollow beneath her ear. A noise at the door made him freeze and Brennan's grip tighten around his forearms before they both relaxed again.

"I'll meet you at home." He breathed into her ear, the warm air sending goose bumps down Brennan's arms and back. Booth pulled back and opened the door, quickly stepping out of the way as Angela first fell forwards then stumbled backwards. Her face was pinched as she tried not to reveal what new information she'd just learned. Her effort was, of course, futile.

"Sweetie, you've been holding out on me." Angela grinned as her eyes darted between the two partners. "Two months in his apartment?"

"Four months in the apartment, actually. Together for six, though." Booth stated automatically. Leave it to the closet romantic to remember how long it had been.

"Booth." Brennan elbowed him. "Don't encourage her." Then she turned back to Angela. "Eavesdropping again, Ange?" As much as she wanted to glare at the artist right then, she gave her a half-smile instead. It really was impossible to stay mad at Angela, especially when her face lit up like a kid at Christmas time.

"I couldn't help overhearing." Angela innocently claimed. Brennan and Booth looked skeptical, Brennan with one eyebrow raised. Angela rolled her eyes. "Fine, I had my ear pressed to the door. But it doesn't matter! You two are FINALLY together!" Angela exclaimed.

"Technically it's been almost half a year." Brennan said. Angela shrugged.

"News to me." She hugged Brennan. "I'm just so happy for you! I have to go tell the others!" Angela swiftly kissed Booth on the cheek with a congratulatory smack on the shoulder before running off as fast as she could in her heels.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag, now." Booth commented. Brennan turned to him, the expression of confusion Booth found so endearing having taken residence on her face.

"I don't know what that means."

"You don't have to." Booth smiled, glad to have fallen in love with such a woman. It was her quirks and imperfections that he loved most about her, though only society would see them as imperfections. It was society's negative view on her imperfections that made him hers. He wanted everything that came with her, no matter if it was an identity crisis or one of the coldest exteriors known to mankind. To Booth, all of that didn't matter. She was still beautiful, amazing, and his.

"It means our secrets out," he told her, taking her arm and pulling her back into him, "which means I can now do this." He pressed his soft lips to her in a passionate kiss, not caring who saw. With Angela armed with the news of their relationship, the newspaper would have it by tomorrow, anyway.

"Don't let Cam see…" Brennan murmured against his lips.

"I'm pretty sure she's in on the bet, too." Booth replied. He knew she was about to ask 'what bet?' but he never gave her the chance. His lips where against hers once again, shoving any questions she had back into her mouth with his tongue as it danced with hers. And on the subject of Cam, Booth didn't care; he wanted the world to know she was his and only his. It was something he had been waiting to do for a long time, and as she softly kissed him back, he knew he wouldn't have to wait to do it ever again. She pulled back once more from him for one last question, though. This one he answered.

"No regrets?" She asked.

"No regrets." He reassured her before she kissed him once more.

---------------------------------- ------------------------------- ----------------------------

HUZZAH for fluff! Mmkay, leave a review and all that jazz! -Ash


End file.
